Scary Thoughts
by SiriousB1
Summary: Okay, the first chapter is a poem of things that would scare the poo out of you if you ever saw it. The second is just an explanation of the different anime references used in the poem. Rated for the explanation content.
1. Scary Thoughts: The Poem

Scary Thoughts  
  
Would you start a rumor around  
That Tomo wasn't gay?  
What would happen if you said  
That 6 feet tall was Hiei?  
  
Could you walk up to me and yell  
Millions Knives hates blood?  
Or perhaps you could voice to me  
That Kokuyo was no stud?  
  
Could you see this world  
If Faye Valentine was fat?  
Could you breath another breath  
If Quatre was a brat?  
  
What do you think you'd do  
If Ilpalazzo ruled the world?  
Would it make a difference at all  
If Helena's hair wasn't curled?  
  
Would it matter to you  
If all we had were subs?  
Or would you learn Japanese  
To completely abolish dubs?  
  
Nothing is the answer to these questions,  
There is no other way.  
But more questions have been asked  
Since the creation of anime. 


	2. Scary Thoughts: The Explanation

A/N: I was looking over my past stories and such, and I found this one. I realized that I posted it in the YYH section of FF.net, but it only has one line related to it. I re-read the whole thing and thought, "Damn! I bet that a lot of people have no idea who the hell some of these characters are." So, I decided to quickly type another chapter telling you all what Anime the characters in this poem are from and what they are like. Or, rather, how the poem pokes fun at them. So, here we go! (NOTE: There some spoilers, but who really cares?)  
  
Tomo is from the anime series Fuushigi Yuugi. Well, that isn't how you spell it, but I'm too lazy to figure out accent marks on this computer. Tomo is a demon opera singer who is in love with a general named Nakago. He is obviously, gay. He wears white face make-up with blue stripes and has dazzling yellow eyes. Take away his make-up and he is one sexy sonofabitch.  
  
Hiei is from Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I refuse to give any description of him because (since I posted this in the YYH section) you really know who he is.  
  
Millions Knives is from Trigun. He is the Vash the Stampede's brother and is the head evil of this series. In one episode that reflects on his and Vash's childhood, there is a butterfly caught in a spider's web, and the spider is getting ready to eat it. Vash and Rem (the woman who raised them, but not their mother) are very worried and do not know what to do. They do not wish to deprive the spider of a meal, but do not want to see the butterfly die. (Rem taught the brothers that killing is always wrong and should not be attempted in any situation.) Knives gets up and kills the spider. His brother and "mother" are shocked. He proceeds to say, "Kill the spiders in order to save the butterflies." This later translates to "kill the humans in order to save the plants." (NOTE: Vash and Knives are not human, but plants.) So, basically, Knives kills a lot and causes a lot of pain to get his brother to join him.  
  
Kokuyo is from Wish. (It's a Clamp manga, and I think it has been made into an anime, but am not positive.) First of all, I have NO idea how to spell his name, so I'm just guessing. Kokuyo is the son of the devil and he is a big sex-muffin. He isn't like Miroku from InuYasha who gropes girls in public, but he has basically slept with everyone in Hell. (NOTE: I mean EVERYONE: male and female!) He is quiet (like Hiei) but very intelligent. He eventually falls in love with one of the archangels, however, and quits sleeping with everyone to be with her.  
  
Faye Valentine is from Cowboy Bebop, the critically acclaimed anime show that made Cartoon Network's Adult Swim famous. She is a gambler and cheats at dice. She was in an accident about 80 years previous to the beginning of the show, and has been in some sort of frozen stage for that long. She is slim, sexy and loud. She likes shooting things, pissing off Spike and she doesn't have much love for men. (NOTE: No, that doesn't mean she's a lesbian!) Her body gives some minor characters in the show shivers and I'm sure that they are thinking about her constantly.  
  
Quatre is from Gundam Wing. He is a tea-drinking pretty-boy that you can't help but love. (Of course, I love Trowa Barton more…*drool*) He is very well-mannered and holds a very high status in the government. Sadly, I don't watch or know enough about Gundam Wing to give much more of an explanation except this, so bear with me.  
  
Ilpalazzo is from Excel Saga, one of the stupidest and yet so hysterically funny animes out there. (A/N: It kind of reminds me of Dragon Half with a different plot, if you have ever seen that. You really have to see both of them…they are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny!) He is the one who is trying to take over the world (it's not working…) with the assistance of Excel and Hyatt. Excel loves him, but all he really wants to do (besides total domination) is learn how to play the electric guitar. Then, of course, there is always his Gameboy/RPG game thingy that he uses to manipulate the other characters in episode three or four.   
  
Helena is from the vampire anime Hellsing. Hellsing is an unbelievably different anime. It has humor, lots of violence and a bit of sex. (Nothing explicit…well, except for that scene in episode two were that one vampire is giving the other vampire a BJ…) (A/N: If you don't know what a BJ is, then please don't e-mail me asking what it is!) Helena is a in-between the way of a minor and major character. She is a vampire who is very old, but she was made when she was about 10 (I'm guessing by her looks). She doesn't want to kill/hurt anyone, but she's not a pacifist and looks down on the idea about the Hellsing Organization killing vampires. All she wants to do is read her books. The fact that she has very curly hair has nothing to do with the story, but I needed something that rhymed with "world" and "curled" was the only thing that I could think of that I could fit into an anime show. If you really want to figure out what she looks like, she looks A LOT like the vampire that Kirsten Dunst plays in that movie with Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt that I can't mention the name of on here because the author who wrote the book before it was made into a movie has forbade it. (A/N: If you really want to know what it is, just e-mail me and I'll tell you. Or look it up on IMDB.com.)  
  
So, that is all the anime/manga reference in the poem! I'm going to assume right now that you know what subs and dubs are, so I won't explain those. Right…I'm leaving now! 


End file.
